Watch Me
by bluegreen123
Summary: To my left there was a 4m class closing in and to my right a 9m. I looked to my comrades, all of whom who had survived, they were already over the wall. I clenched my jaw tighter and forced my legs to move faster. I was going to make it too. I was one building away from the wall when the two titans started running. This is it, LeClaire. This is your last shot.
1. Chapter 1

_So, just as a preface, I don't own Attack on Titan, blah, blah, blah. I did use some of my ideas from another story on here that I read. It's called Battle Cry by MissScaryKitty. It's really good and I would recommend reading it. I really loved her idea, but she hasn't posted in a while, so I just thought I would continue the story/ create my own. I hope you like it, and if you do, comment! If you don't, comment anyway!_

_Damn, damn, damn!_ That stupid rookie just had to get caught by that ugly titian. I ran from roof to roof in an attempt to conserve my gas. I knew I was practically out before the commander gave the order to retreat, but when I heard her scream… I knew no one else was going to go back for her. Why should they? Her life wasn't worth risking another soldiers. Stupid me though, the damned bleeding heart, had to go back for her. I had nearly used up the remainder of my gas just to cut its hand off and free her. I didn't have the chance to kill it if I wanted to make it back up the wall.

"This is just great." I spat, my heart racing. There were titans everywhere. The situation looked absolutely hopeless. I was going to die today, just like countless soldiers before me. Would my sacrifice today really make a difference for humanity though? No, I had to throw those thoughts out of my head. I wasn't dying like this. I wasn't going to become titian fodder when I was so close to the wall.

A titan appeared on my right as if it had been crouching and waiting to expose itself until I was close. Its hand reached and came down within inches of me. I had barely enough time to jump out of its way. I didn't bother to look back and see if it was pursuing me. I needed to keep all my focus on the wall.

That was a mistake though. It wasn't even five seconds after its hand broke through the roof that the hand came sliding towards me. Its huge fingers slammed into the back on my legs, making me land on my butt. I had landed on top of its hand in the crevice between the pointer and middle fingers. I looked up at the titan and it smiled at me. My heart raced as I reached for my gear. The titans face came down slowly at me. Was it taunting me? My hands frantically searched the bag. Where was it? Where was it? Then I felt my hands grip the steel surface. I pulled out my flare gun and shot the green explosion at its face. The head reeled back briefly, and I took it as my chance to start running again.

To my left there was a 4m class closing in and to my right a 9m. I looked to my comrades, all of whom who had survived, they were already over the wall. I clenched my jaw tighter and forced my legs to move faster. I was going to make it too.

I was one building away from the wall when the two titans started running. _This is it, LeClaire. This is your last shot. _I jumped from the roof and crashed through the second story window of the last building. Glass shards pierced my flesh on impact and dug their burrows as a rolled across the floor.

I finally stopped when I hit the legs of a bed. I groaned as I opened my eyes. _Get up!_ I screamed at my body, but it stubbornly refused. Grabbing the edge of the bed, I pulled myself up onto it. My breath hitched, and my back begged me to stop, but I didn't even had the chance to stand up when the 9m titan crashed into the side of the building. The wall to my right exploded into debris and dust and the entire building swayed from impact. Fragments of wall pummeled my body and pushed me back onto the wall behind me. When the dust cleared, I saw the face of the 9m smiling at me from the hole in the wall. My eyes widened in horror. I could feel its heat. I could smell its stench. The titan slowly moved away from the wall and out of sight. I could only guess what it was going to do next.

Without hesitation, I ran to the other side of the room, and kicked through the glass window. There it was. The wall. I aimed the lines from my 3DMG for the top of the wall when the building swayed again from the impact of the 4m hitting the left side of the building. I didn't have a chance to realign my 3DMG again. _Damn it! _I jumped out of the window and shot my lines out as the building fell onto the 9m class titan. The lines only went about half way up the wall; I figured I could use the remained of my gas to swing up to the top. I was wrong. Nothing came out. I had misjudged the amount of gas I had left, and now there was nothing to stop my body from…

My body smacked the wall hard, and although I turned my body just in time so only the side of me would hit the wall. I couldn't say I hurt any less. The whole left side of me felt broken. Blood slowly poured from the side of my head. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, all I could manage to do was hang there and make it an easy meal for the titans.

The 9m class had been crushed by the rubble from the building, but not killed. It and the 4m class clumsily pulled themselves from the destroyed home. They were so noisy. If they were going to kill me, could they have been a little quieter about it? _Damn it, Leclaire. You know this isn't how you wanted to die. _I tried to reach my right hand up the wall. Perhaps there was something I could grab onto and pull myself up. Maybe there was a way I could get myself out of this. There wasn't though. The wall was completely smooth and flat. My world started growing foggy and dark. _I hope I die before they can get to me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Levi's POV**

"Yes, sir!" Petra saluted. "All of the members of squad Levi have made it back over the wall, Captain."

"Good," I answered while not bothering to make eye contact with my subordinate. This mission was costly. I had even told Erwin that I didn't think the troops were ready for another go at reclaiming part of wall Maria, but he insisted that it was necessary. "Get the horses ready, Ral. Once I speak with the commander we'll be heading back to headquarters."

She quickly saluted before running to back to Franc to give him my orders. I peered down over the wall and watched as a few titans played with the corpses of those who didn't make it over the wall. They examined the bodies closely, and when they found no sign of life, they simply threw them away. They were disgusting. Averting my eyes from the scene, I released a sigh and leaded against the wall. The titans were a stain on the earth. Stains needed to be removed.

My gaze wandered from face to face as I looked for the commander to tell him that my team was heading back. When I spotted him, I noticed he was staring out into the titan territory. His impassive eyes watched as the stragglers made their way over the wall.

"Erwin," I called out to him.

He turned around to meet my gaze as I approached him. "Ah, Levi," He looked back over the wall, "I trust everyone from your squad made it back over?"

"Yes, they did. Unless you have any objections, my team and I are going to head back to HQ."

"Yes, that's fine." He continued to look out at the land we had lost to the titans. "You guys preformed excellently out there." His brows knitted together and his face was grave. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"It was a shitty mission, Erwin." I said bluntly. "Nothing was in our favor today." He remained silent and considered my words. "It's not like you to make such brash, stupid decisions."

He pushed off the wall and looked at me seriously. There was something I didn't know. The commander isn't one to recklessly waste human lives. "I guess you haven't heard, have you, Levi?" I eyed him closely, wondering what he kept from me before this mission and why. "The higher-ups are getting antsy. The food shortage in wall Rose isn't making any of it better. They said if we weren't able to reclaim wall Maria, they would have to send the refuges out to do the job."

So, there it was. The nobles couldn't bear to let their plates shrink, so they decided to put the fate of hundreds of thousands of civilian lives in the survey corps hands. Erwin, must have known the task was impossible. "The higher-ups are just a bunch of fucking cowards who have never even laid eyes on a titan. They shouldn't have a say in how we operate." Erwin simply laughed at my remark. _He knows I'm right. _

"Hey!" A cadet yelled while looking around frantically. "Hey, there's somebody still down there!" More soldiers gathered around the cadet, loud, worried mummers came from them. Erwin and I looked over the wall to where they were pointing. The cadet was right; there was a straggler sprinting from roof to roof.

_Wait a minute… _I recognized the face. It was Madeline LeClaire. I had gone over her record a few times while selecting members for my squad. She made it into my final choices, but Erwin vetoed her. He said that she was too reckless and stubborn to work on a special operation squad.

I eyed her as her feet pounded across roofs. She was incredibly fast and light on her feet. A titan reached out for her, but she narrowly evaded it. She made a mistake when she didn't bother to look back; she didn't see the giant hand slide against the roof towards her. The hand hit the back of her legs making her fall backwards on top of the hand. She looked up at the titan. Panic was written all over her face. I thought it was all over for her when the titan leaned down towards her.

I had to look away. From this distance there was nothing anyone could do to help her. There went another innocent sacrificed, so the nobles could eat well. Her gear must have been dysfunctional. That was the only rational reason for why she was running. I was about to walk back to my team when screams and cheers erupted from the group of soldiers watching the scene.

Erwin nudged me, "You might want to look at this."

I looked back over the wall, and what I saw surprised me. The girl was only one roof away from the wall. The titan that had grabbed her had green smoke coming out of its eye. I had to admit, I was impressed. Her skills on the battle field looked better than they did on paper. She must have shot a flair at the titans face to get away.

Two more titans were closing in on her when she crashed through the window of the last building. Everyone seemed to tense when they lost sight of her. The taller of the two titans crashed into the side of the building first, then the smaller. The building swayed for a moment before giving into the weight.

Everyone thought that was it for the girl, but she shocked everybody again by jumping out of the crumbing window and shooting her grapples into wall Rose. She flew through the air and with all her momentum, hit the wall. She hung from her lines, limply. I watched intently for movement, and after a few moments her hand reached up the side of the wall in an attempt to climb up.

"Sh-she's moving!" One of the men in the group yelled. "Someone needs to get her! Someone needs to go down there!"

Still watching the girl struggle for something to grab on to, I said to the man, "Why don't you?" When I looked over at him, he had a horrified look on his face. I could see he had no intention of going back over the wall. "Tch. Going to shit yourself? Coward." He flinched and looked down ashamed. I stood up onto the ledge of the wall with my swords in hand. The two titans pursuing her had gotten up from the rubble and saw their target making easy prey for them. I took a deep breath before I jumped off the wall and shot my grapple into the shoulder of the 4m titan. When I got close to the nape of the neck, I sliced my blade deep into its flesh. A few drops of blood hit my shirt. _Filthy._ When the monster collapsed, I shot my grapples next to the girl. I held her by the waist with one arm, and cut the lines from her 3DMG with my other. I shot my grapples up the wall, and next thing I knew we were on top. The landing was hard which made me to lose my grip on her. I rolled for five feet before I came to a stop. "Damn it." I cursed as I pulled myself up. That hadn't been the smoothest landing.

"Get her a doctor!" The man I scolded yelled, again, as he ran towards the infirmary. The nurses were there a few minutes later lifting her up on a stretcher and taking her away.

Erwin's hand fell on my shoulder. "Good job, Levi."

I looked down at the blood stain on my shirt. I needed to wash it soon before the stain had time to set. "I'll see you back at HQ, Commander." I towards the ladder when a smaller hand grabbed my arm. _Damn it, if this stain sets… _I spun around and scowled at who stopped me. I watched as the cadet shrunk beneath my gaze.

Her breath hitched and then she gave me a shaky salute. "Captain!" Her voice waivered. "I just wanted to express my gratitude for saving that woman's life, sir!"

I kept my gaze steady on her. I was going to make her squirm a little since she decided to stop me while I was clearly busy. "What is she your lover?"

"What!" She blushed and waved her arms in front of her face. "No, it's not like that, sir! No, I don't even know her really!" She stopped for a moment, her face becoming more somber. "I'm the reason she almost died. She used up the last of her gas while saving me from a titan, I guess." Tears formed in her eyes, and she clenched her fists. "Once I was free, I didn't look back, and then I got over the wall, and saw her running and... I was a coward, sir!" That's when she broke.  
I flinched at the display of tears. "Well, she's alive, and even if you were a coward before, you don't have to be one next time. So, stop your fucking crying, and get stronger so next time you'll be the one saving people."

She looked at me with wide eyes, and saluted one more time. "Yes, sir!"

I made my way down the ladder and saw Petra, Franc, Gunther, Eld, and Olou waiting with the horses. _Shit, I can feel it. The stain already set._


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi's POV**

"I want her on my team, Erwin." I folded my arms while leaning against the wall. "You saw her out there. She was fast, and a quick thinker. If that translates over to her use of 3DMG gear, she'll be more than capable to be a member of my squad."

Erwin folded his arms and stared down at the table. He still didn't think it was a good idea. "She's not a team player. She doesn't follow authority well."

"Tch. That didn't stop you from recruiting me. Since when did we want a bunch of mindless sheep in the scouts? Sheep are raised to be slaughtered." He looked up, and it seemed like he was about to say no again. I put my hands on his desk. "Give me three months, Erwin. Three months, and I'll turn the brat into the best damn soldier you had the privilege to meet."

He sighed and leaned back against his chair. "You're not going to let me win this one are you?"

I smirked back at him. That had been his way of saying yes.

**Madeline's POV**

Sweat poured down my neck as I shot up and looked at my surroundings. Where was I? Where were the titans? Was I back behind the walls? Everything was so noisy and busy and, and… bright. It was so bright it was practically blinding. A hand placed itself on my shoulder. Terror shot through me as I turned around to look at who did that.

The woman who gently held my shoulder had a calm, kind face. She was incredibly tall, and had a large brown bun sitting on the top of her head. When I looked at her, my demeanor changed. The motherly features calmed me down. I sighed and relaxed into the bed I was in. So, I survived. That was miracle. The last things I could remember was hitting the wall… I hit that wall, and couldn't climb up it. The only possible explanation was that someone from the top must have got me before the titans could. Whoever that had been, I owed my life.

"Glad to see you're awake." The woman's voice sang out. She smiled and glanced down at a paper she was holding. "You sustained three fractures in your arm, two broken ribs, and a nasty cut on your head, but I think you should be okay. While you were sleeping, we removed all the glass we could find from your skin. How are you feeling?"

I chewed on my bottom lip and looked at my hands. The wraps on my hands went up my arms and on my torso. "I'm doing okay." The truth was, I was doing great. I looked to the person who was lying in a hospital bed to my right, and noticed that he had lost both of his legs. The sight made me nauseous. It was sad, really, even if he did survive the titan attack and recovered, he was going to be out of the military. To be kicked at of the military meant poverty. Yeah, so, you get a little bit of cash for your effort, but it was only enough to make sure you didn't starve. The poor man was going to end up homeless and starving on the streets. Even if the titan didn't kill him immediately, it would end up killing him slowly. "What time is it?" I asked the nurse.

"It's time for you to rest, honey." Reaching over me, she adjusted my pillow thinking that it would make me more comfortable. Really, it just hurt my ribs more. I flinched from the pain, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead, she walked away after, and left me there the rest of the night.

Sleep never came to me though. All night, the moans from the man beside me echoed. His life, or the end of it, was all I could think about; how he had given up his life, and it meant nothing. Tears filled my eyes as I let out a shaky breath. What had been the purpose of that stupid mission? We couldn't even make it a mile before ten percent of the force was wiped out. Humanity couldn't let things be like this anymore. We _had _to eradicate the titans. Something inside of me told me that if we didn't it wouldn't be long before they destroyed us.

In the morning, I was told by the doctor that I had to stay in the infirmary three month until my wounds healed completely.

"Welcome back, Maddie!" My roommate, Avery, hugged me tightly. It was ridiculous that I teared up when I saw her at HQ because she visited me almost every week while I was locked up in the infirmary.

Smiling, I looked up at her, "You have no idea how good it is to be back, Avery." I wiped my eyes dry.

A voice popped up behind me, "Psh, you're not one to cry. Did you time off make you soft or something?" Isaac, one of my squad mates jested, while walking up to me. He placed his hand on my head, and rubbed it like a dogs. "Glad to have you back, Squirt." He stood at 6'5" and towered over me by about a foot. At first I was intimidated by him, especially when we had to do hand to hand combat drills, but it turns out that his size makes him slow.

I shoved his hand off and punched him in the ribs, smiling. "What, did you miss me kicking your ass at the combat drills, Gigantor?

"Like I said, your time off probably made you soft." He folded his arms and a superior grin plastered his face. "I wouldn't be so cocky."

Scoffing, I turned my back to him and started walking to my room. "We'll see!" I laughed. It really was good to be back. I missed the training and my team members and every damned thing about this place. Being trapped in the infirmary drove me crazy. There were at least three occasions I tried to "escape".

When I made it to my floor, I saw Captain Levi standing by mine and Avery's room. I watched carefully as he knocked on our door, and waited for a response which never came. "Captain!" I called and saluted him. He glanced down my way and stared at me with that cold look he gave everyone.

He walked up to me slowly. "You've been transferred to my squad, LeClaire." My eyes widened from his shocking words. It couldn't have been true. I had to have my ass rescued from the last mission. This was a mistake, the captain was confusing me with someone else. "Stop gawking, and say something, brat. Do I have shit on my face or something?"

I stumbled over my words trying to think of something to say. Hopefully, could say something that wasn't stupid. "Did I do something wrong, Sir?" Well, okay, apparently stupid was the _only_ thing I could manage.

"Tch. This is a promotion, idiot." He handed me the paper he was holding, folded his arms, and leaned against the wall.

I read it over. He was right, I was getting promoted to the elite squad. "Pack up your crap and move it into the east wing. I want to see you in my office in two hours." The captain turn swiftly on his heels and walked towards the stair before I could make another stupid comment.


End file.
